


A Traditional Solstice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Traditional Solstice

**Title:** A Traditional Solstice  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Traditions are important.  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge #46: Summer Solstice  
 **Warnings:** Threesome, no others that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Yay, Drapery. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Traditional Solstice

~

Glancing towards the window, Harry blinked when he saw Draco’s owl, Hermes, waiting there. “Hullo, boy,” he crooned, offering an Owl Treat before carefully retrieving the note. Draco’s owl could be as testy as its owner.

Reading the note, which turned out to be an invitation, he smiled before scrawling a quick reply. “A summer solstice party?” he muttered. “I wonder what you’re supposed to wear to that?”

The owl offered no suggestions, so Harry, shrugging, decided casual wear would work, figuring if Draco’d wanted him to dress up, he’d have specified.

At exactly seven, Harry Flooed to the Manor.

~

Exiting the Floo, Severus approached the patio where Draco’s solstice party was to take place.

Their erotic relationship had surprised Severus, but he hadn’t argued with Draco’s seduction. Severus’ groin tightened as he contemplated the things he and Draco could do after the festivities.

Stepping out onto the veranda, his breath caught. The garden glowed with fairy lights, trays of savoury finger food waited alongside glasses of summer wine. And he appeared to be the only guest.

“Severus! Welcome.” Draco walked forward, arms outstretched. “Happy solstice.”

“Just us?” Severus purred.

Draco smiled. “And Harry,” he said, gesturing.   Severus’ eyes widened.

~

Harry stepped forward, holding out his hand. “Snape.”

“Potter,” Severus responded.

Draco smirked. “Wondering why it’s just us three this evening?”

“Indeed, yes,” Severus murmured.

“Yeah,” Harry said simultaneously.

“Severus, you’re a fabulous lover. The things we do--” Draco shivered. “You never fail to surprise me.” Turning towards Harry, he continued, “And, Harry, you’re the most energetic, adventurous lover I’ve ever had.” He smiled. “It’s simple. I want you both, and something tells me we’d all be great together.”

“Greedy brat,” Severus said, but he was smirking.

“Both of us?” Harry’s mouth fell open. “But...how?”

Draco and Severus grinned.

~

Three entwined bodies lay sprawled in the centre of the veranda. Cushions were strewn about, half-eaten crudités abandoned on plates.

“This is excellent wine, Draco,” Severus praised.

Draco, his head resting on Harry’s stomach, smiled. “Part of Father’s collection. What better occasion to consume it?”

“But did you have to drink it from my navel?” Harry whinged.

Severus licked Harry’s ear. “It’s best at room temperature,” he purred.

“You didn’t seem to mind as we were drinking,” Draco murmured.

Harry blushed. “I thought it was a summer solstice tradition.”

Draco’s and Severus’ eyes met. “It is now,” they chorused, smirking.

~


End file.
